1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for pulling off sleeves which are applied to cylinders of a printing press. Sleeves are to be understood as both thin-walled printing-medium sleeves and rubber-blanket sleeves, and also thick-walled format sleeves.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As a result of the influences of printing operation, it occurs that a sleeve is fixed on the cylinder and can no longer be pulled off from the cylinder merely by the known introduction of compressed air. Sleeves of this type have to be released from the cylinder by force, partly by cutting them off or using rough hammer blows. As a rule, a sleeve of this type is damaged to such an extent that it cannot be used again.